Clinical research has shown that a multimodality approach combining hyperthermic limb perfusion, tumor necrosis factor (TNF) and melphalan (L-PAM) can produce striking responses in over 90 percent of patients with malignant melanoma and sarcoma. Although local control was excellent, most of these patients are at high risk to develop systemic manifestations of their disease. Based on these data, our laboratory work, and those seen in our phase I study combining WBH and L-PAM, we have now initiated a study combining 41.8degreesC WBH and L-PAM plus TNF.